<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by IronicGirly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972580">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirly/pseuds/IronicGirly'>IronicGirly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Protective Derek, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirly/pseuds/IronicGirly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of college for reasons not yet explained, Charlie Stilinski returns to her old town, Beacon Hills; a place she thought she would not be returning to anytime soon, or at least not without her degree. Upon her return, she reconnects with her small family and new friends, including a new love who may end up becoming her home and safe haven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people, it's been a while since I've written and this is my first Teen Wolf story, I hope you enjoy it :)<br/>It will take place during season 3a, but with some (several) differences. The pack will be very united and Derek will be a good alpha, Charlie will be someone who at first won't get too close to them, she'll stay more to herself but always supporting Stiles wherever and however she can. Charlie is just a nickname and not her real name, just like Stiles, she has a Polish name, but it will be introduced later in the story. I imagine Charlie as Nina Dobrev in the second season of The Vampire Diaries, at the end of the chapter there is a gif of her and a picture of her bedroom.<br/>There is an attempted rape, but not between the main couple, obviously.<br/>As I update the story, I will also update the tags.<br/>My native language is not English, so there will be mistakes, so be kind please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie checked her suitcase, making sure everything was there, and stopped at the door to look around the room one last time. It had been three years since she had been there, three years that could fit into a suitcase, a bag, and a box. She sighed and walked out the door, without looking back. There was no reason why, that part of her life was over. As she got into the car, she looked at herself in the rearview mirror and took a deep breath, thinking about what she was going to say to her father and brother, how to explain that she had been kicked out of the college she had fought so hard to get into.  </p><p> - This is Charlie's problem in a few hours - I said to myself, turning on the radio and starting the car.   </p><p>After a few hours of driving, I see the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign and my heart races and my hands sweat. I decide to stop at a small restaurant, to eat something and calm down a little. I sit by the window and think about how it's been at least two years since I've been home when the waitress approaches:  </p><p> - Good evening dear, do you know what you'll have? - she asks sympathetically, looking at me as if trying to remember if she already knew me or not.  </p><p> - Good evening, just a cup of chamomile tea please -  I answer, realizing that I won't be able to eat anything because I'm still a little nervous.  </p><p>After drinking the tea and getting a cupcake for the trip, I get back in the car and drive towards my house.  </p><hr/><p> - No more winding up -  I say to myself as I park in the driveway of my childhood home, seeing the car and the jeep, along with a few other cars that I didn't know.   </p><p>I am surprised by the number of cars, which also included a black Camaro, and walk to the door, knocking lightly and hearing noises of laughter.  </p><p> - Hi, how much did the pizz...  Charlie? - says Stiles looking at me surprised, when he realizes that it was me and not the delivery they were apparently waiting for.  </p><p> - Hey little brother, surprise - I say looking at him, throwing the cupcake package to him, who keeps looking at me without understanding anything and almost knocks him down, but soon comes out of his stupor and hugs me tightly. I had forgotten how much I missed this hug, how much I missed my family. I go in and hug my father tightly too, who looks at me with that look on his face that he knows something is up, but I know he will wait until we are alone to question it. When I get out of the hug, I turn to the people scattered around the room, a bunch of teenagers and a slightly older man.  </p><p> - So guys, this is Charlie, my sister who's in college, who I told you about - Stiles says cheerfully, introducing me. - Charlie, this is Boyd, Erica, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Scott, who you already know, and Derek," he says, pointing to each one, stopping at Derek, who looks at me intensely. </p><p> - Good evening guys, it's a pleasure.  When the time is right Scott - I reply, smiling a little at my brother's best friend, which earns me a beaming expression.  </p><p>After the introductions I go to the kitchen with my father, feeling the looks of the others on me, I take a glass of water and tell him that I'm tired and that I'm going to bed, which earns me a suspicious look from him  </p><p> - Charlie, what happened? - he asks me with a worried look on his face.  </p><p> - Dad, it's okay - I answer, seeing that he doesn't really believe my answer, but doesn't insist, - Tomorrow we'll talk, okay? I'll explain everything, but I really need a shower and a bed now, it's been a long day.  </p><p> - I don't like it, but I won't force you - he says, looking at me calmly, "go to sleep daughter, tomorrow we'll manage, don't worry.  </p><p>I hug him again, feeling the tears coming and quickly let go, grab my things and go to my room. After taking a long shower I sit up in bed, looking at my old room; it was simple, but cozy. After a few hours, I hear a light knock on the door and Stiles pokes his head inside.</p><p> - I just wanted to say good night, I really missed you Charlie - says Stiles, before giving a sad smile and closing the door, giving me no chance to answer.</p><p> - Me too - I say to the empty room, thinking about how I messed up with so many things in my life, made so many mistakes, but sure that I would start to correct them.</p><p>I turn off the light and lie down, preparing myself for the long, sleepless night ahead, but for the first time in a long time, I have a long, peaceful sleep, only waking up in the morning with the knock on the door. I open my eyes, sighing contentedly, after all I knew this moment would come quickly.  </p><p> Charlie </p><p> Charlie's bedroom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What the hell is going on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I calmly get up, change my clothes and go downstairs to the kitchen. <br/>- Good morning," I say, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table with my father and brother, preparing myself for the conversation.<br/>- Good morning," they reply, expecting an explanation for my sudden arrival.<br/>- Well, you must be wondering what I am doing here," I say, sighing and looking firmly at my father, "The truth is that I was expelled from college for almost killing my classmate. <br/>They stare at me in disbelief for a moment and then start yelling at me, obviously not understanding anything.<br/>- Charlie, I'm having a hard time understanding how we got here," Noah says, his face red. <br/>- At the end of last year I went to a frat party, and one of the students tried to rape me, and I got rough with him," I say, remembering that damned night, "The college was doing an investigation, and they decided to expel me. The police are still investigating, but you know how these things are and how long they take.<br/>- Charlie, why didn't you tell me? I'm your father, I'm a cop, I should be there for you," he says with tears on his face and hugs me tightly, "I know, Dad, but I wanted to solve it first or at least try to solve it before I said anything to you.<br/>I look at Stiles, who stares at me angrily, not at me, but at what almost happened to me. I call him close to me and hug him too, <br/>- It's still far from over, but I'm fine. Nothing happened and he will still pay for what he tried to do," I say confidently, although deep down I am not so sure. </p><p>
  <em> flashback on </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was in my bed, with my notebooks spread out and my laptop on my lap, trying to put the content of a whole semester in my head; I needed to do very well in this final exam.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Charlieeeeeee, come on, it's Friday and there's THE PARTY - says Ana to me, laughing a little bit altered already </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- I said, I can't go - I said laughing, looking at her face when she heard me </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Charlie, should I remind you of our code? - she answers while taking a sip of her drink, I could smell it from afar. I think about letting her go alone, but I know I won't be able to rest. I quickly get ready and accompany her to the house where the party is being held. </em>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <em>After a while I got used to going to parties, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to enjoy them. I start dancing with Lucas, a boy I know from some classes we had in common, he seems harmless and fun. I feel my arms go tingling and a warmth rise up in me, I start to sweat and that's when he offers me his drink. I accept smiling, but soon feel myself getting dizzy, the lights too bright, nothing made much sense anymore. Sensing my discomfort, he pulls me out of the middle of the dance floor and leads me away from the people. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- I just need some air, it can be in the kitchen - I tell him dizzy, but he ignores me and goes up the stairs, taking me towards the bedrooms. Panic sets in, I try to get free of him, but his hand squeezes my arm, keeping me against him until we enter the room of his choice, where he throws me on the bed. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Lucas, what are you doing, let me go," I say, my voice curling. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Charlie, don't do it like that, you know you want to," he replies, slowly opening my blouse, leaving me in just my bra. I try to push him away, but to no avail. I feel bile rising in my throat, he passes his hand on my hip and then puts his hand on my pants, preparing to open them. I feel heat again, rising from my fingertips; I see a flash of light and the last thing I see before I black out is his face very close to mine, smiling and telling me to enjoy it. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>When I wake up again, I can feel my limbs, and see that Ana is beside me on the bed, trying to get me up. I see the relief in her eyes when I manage to sit up.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Charlie, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone," she tells me crying, and I see another friend of ours, Hunter on the phone, calling for an ambulance. Strange, because despite everything that must have happened while I was out, they should be calling the police. But I soon understand why, when I see Lucas on the floor unconscious, bleeding and badly injured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>flashback off</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>After a few weeks at home, I am already used to the little routine I have created. I managed to get a part-time job as a receptionist at Dr. Deaton's clinic, and I am back in touch with old friends in the city. In general, everything was quiet and normal, which in Beacon Hills never lasted, considering that it was a town where strange things always happened.<br/>- Good morning, how can I help you? - I ask as I hear the door bell ring, indicating that a customer has arrived.<br/>- Good morning, I came here to talk to Deaton," and I am confused to see Derek.<br/>- Um, do you have an appointment or something? - I ask, looking at the agenda, but knowing that there was nothing scheduled, at least not with him. <br/>- No, I'm a friend of his, just tell him I'm here and he'll see me," he says, smiling slightly. <br/>I stare only for a moment, after all I am only human and he is handsome, nod, and go to the back to talk to my boss, who soon lets him in. I would like to say that this was just a strange occurrence, but Derek's visit became almost daily, which made me even more strange, but since it was none of my business, I didn't comment on it. He always made a point of talking to me, even if it was just to say good morning.</p><p><br/>The work itself was quiet, there was not much to do there really, so basically I spent the day talking to Scott, helping as much as I could with the animals and organizing things. I was watching a youtube video about Anabelle from Buzzfeed Unsolved, when I hear the bell ring, startling me slightly. <br/>- Good morning, what can I...- I stop talking when I see who was entering, holding back the urge to roll my eyes - Dr. Deaton is not in right now.<br/>- Good morning, no problem, I can wait," answers Derek, looking at me calmly, which makes me close my eyes. He knew that I didn't like him very much. Not that I didn't like him exactly, but I didn't know him, and I found it strange how much time he spent with teenagers. <br/>- Well, he'll be a while, then. - For someone who works with the public, you certainly aren't very polite, are you? - he asks me, but still with that light tone as if he were holding back from laughing.<br/>- For someone who doesn't own animals, you certainly visit the vet a lot, don't you? - I reply, staring at him. <br/>- True, but as I told you before, Deaton and I are friends," he replies, making me ponder for a moment and sigh, feeling the fight leave me, "He's at a convention out of town, he won't be back until Monday.<br/>I see him frown as he hears my answer, but he quickly softens his expression and thanks me, leaving immediately afterwards looking distracted. I shrug and return to my video.<br/>The week passed without incident and soon it was Friday, finally! I was getting things ready to close the clinic and go to meet some friends at the bar, Scott had already left hours ago and Deaton had asked me to come on the afternoon shift, when I hear the sound of the bell ringing.</p><p>- Excuse me, but we are already closed. - I stop when I see who is in front of me. Both Derek and Scott were badly hurt, but I could see that the latter was in worse shape. <br/>- What happened? - I ask as I get closer to both of them. <br/>- We need help," Derek answers me with difficulty, which makes me turn to him. <br/>- Charlie, we can't go to the hospital," Scott says weakly, his eyes turning golden yellow before Derek can answer me.<br/>I look at the two of them, the state of their clothes, the bruises that look like they were made by animals, and sigh, making my decision. We make our way to the back room, where the animals are cared for. The injuries are nothing I have seen before, not even in college. I start to get nervous, but before I can say anything, I hear Deaton's voice.<br/>- Charlie, listen to me," he tells me through Derek's phone, "I will guide you step by step, don't worry. First, go to my office and get what I tell you.<br/>Let's go to his office, where I had never entered because I didn't have permission, and follow his directions, getting what I needed. The only thing missing was an herb that I could not find, not even Derek. I start to get nervous, thinking of Scott slowly bleeding out on the table, when I feel a gust of air pass by us and a small vial to my right go forward, being the last thing missing. I feel Derek's gaze on me, but I don't say anything, I just take the vial and walk back to the room where Scott is; I make some kind of plasta and apply it to both of their wounds, waiting and hoping it will take effect.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Definitely a shit show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So people, it took me a while but I'm back. I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>After waiting for a few hours, long, hard hours, I can finally see that the dressing had worked. I sigh shakily and begin to pack up, putting away any and all traces that they had spent there. <br/>- Charlie, I . - Derek begins, but I interrupt him.<br/>- Do you have any idea what might have happened? Have you even thought about what would happen if I couldn't help? I would have two bodies in my hand, one of them being someone who is almost a brother to me," I say angrily, holding back tears of rage, "I want you both out of here, now! <br/>They look at me for a moment, but soon accept that I don't want to talk and leave the room, leaving. I finish packing up and leave, send a message to my friends telling them that I couldn't go and go home. I just wanted to sleep and forget that this day.</p><hr/><p><br/>Each day that passes, I feel Stiles more and more distant, he hardly ever stayed at home. He was almost always with his friends and the sheriff at the police station; it was hard not to feel the loneliness coming. Dr. Deaton came back from his trip, but he didn't mention that Friday, and neither did I. It seemed as if the whole thing had just happened. It seemed that this had only happened in my head, but I knew the truth. I spent my days in limbo, waiting for something to happen; I worked, spent time with my friends, Alex in particular, got in touch with the detectives who were investigating my case in NY, it seemed that deep down I knew that the calm would not last. <br/>I was in the living room, watching x-files on TV when my father arrives, goes to the kitchen to get some coffee and comes back to talk to me.<br/>- So my daughter, there's a presentation at school today, won't you come with me? - he says, sounding hopeful.<br/>- Is Stiles performing? - I ask, feeling my doubt and disbelief; at the same time not sure that I wanted to spend my night in a school full of teenagers.<br/>- But I have to stop by, I thought you could keep me company?<br/>- Sure, I'm just going to change - I answer, getting up. <br/>An extra time with my father wouldn't hurt, I missed him even though we live under the same roof. </p><hr/><p>We had been at school for a while; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't see Stiles or his friends, but I wasn't surprised; I doubt that anyone really wants to be there. When I think about going to look for my father, who had gone out to make a round of the school, I feel a difference in the atmosphere. I see that the students who were playing were acting a little strange and I see that the people in the audience were noticing as well, but before anyone can speak or do anything, the piano wire bursts and cuts the neck of the woman who was playing, shocking all of us. <br/>After that the screaming starts and I run out into the school, looking for the Sheriff. It was dark and I was about to give up, thinking about looking for him on the street, when I hear a scream that makes my blood run cold and makes me run towards him. <br/>- Stiles? - I shout, seeing that it was he who had shouted. He was in front of a closed room, I run to him and see a woman throwing a knife at his chest, Scott tries to attack her, but without success. When we finally manage to open the door, the woman and my father are nowhere to be seen. I see Scott walk over to Lydia, who was tied to a chair, releasing her. I hear sounds of footsteps and see Derek and the rest of the god friends entering the room, all looking at each other seemingly unsure of what to do. <br/>- Can someone tell me what the hell is going on"- I shout angrily, staring at them as Stiles looks lost.</p><p>      </p><hr/><p><br/>We are all in Derek's loft, spread out across the sparsely furnished room, silent as I assimilate the information. Apparently almost everyone there was a werewolf, except for Stiles, who was human, Alisson, human and hunter, and Lydia, banshee. And we were dealing with a Darach and human sacrifices. <br/>- Okay, what are we going to do? How do we get him back before she makes the sacrifice? - I ask, looking at them. Hoping they have a plan. <br/>- Really? No questions about us? - Isaac asks me, incredulous.<br/>- It's not the time," I answer, shrugging, "We need to do something and soon!<br/>- You already knew, didn't you? - Derek asks me, closing his eyes - I don't mean specifically about us, but about the existence of the supernatural.<br/>- This is a shitshow every other week - I answer, arching my eyebrow, not answering his question directly - It doesn't surprise anyone. Now, can we focus on what really matters? How do we bring our father back?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I was going to post it next week, but since I'm anxious and it's already done... I hope you like it and if you want to leave comments so I know what you think of the story so far :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look out the window, thinking about everything I've been through so far, and how my father has always been there for me, always supporting me, and now that he needs my help, I don't even know where to start. Where to look, what to do, I have no idea. I am totally dependent on them, who in turn don't know how to solve it either. <br/>- Look," I say, turning to them and leaving the view. - We have to start with something, right? Can't someone track him by smell or something?<br/>- We'll split up and look for him, Charlie," Derek replies, making me feel like there's a but ahead of us, "but considering she has powers, I doubt we'll get anywhere. <br/>- I'll call Dr. Deaton, he must know something," Scott says, grabbing his cell phone but soon it rings, "Hello?<br/>When the voice on the other side answers, I see that the werewolves tense up and Derek comes closer to him, nodding affirmatively. <br/>- That was Professor Blake," Scott says, looking worriedly at us, "She said she's at the hospital and that if we want to bring the Sheriff back, we have to go there and protect her.<br/>- What are you guys waiting for? We have to go soon! - Stiles shouts in stress, holding back tears. I go to him, hugging him tightly.<br/>- I know what you're thinking," I say, "that this could be a trap, but what else can we do? We can't just do nothing and let him die. <br/>Derek looks at us and then at the rest of the people present there. <br/>- I can't force anyone to go there with me," he says, "I know how risky it is to go to the hospital.<br/>- Derek, you know you don't have to force anyone - says Boyd - we will always follow you - he finishes confidently and I see the others confirm.</p><hr/><p>I keep running down the hall, my lungs burning. Everything that could go wrong did. Everyone knew that our little group of misfits was no match for the alpha pack, but we had no choice but to keep going, to at least try to lose them until we found a place to take the wretched teacher. The storm destroyed almost the entire hospital, which was good in one way; this way we won't be able to see what was destroyed by the storm and what was destroyed by us. By now Peter should be long gone from the hospital, along with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Allison, Lydia and Stiles go with my car to the veterinary clinic, leaving me behind to find Derek. <br/>Finally I find him passed out in the elevator, I kneel beside him and close my hand into a fist, pushing on his chest until he wakes up. <br/>- Charlie, what ...? - asks me confused, holding my wrist. <br/>- Come on, you need to get out of here fast," I answer, lifting him quickly, "The police are on their way, they should be here soon.<br/>- And you? - he asks, not understanding why I don't follow him out of the elevator. <br/>- Stiles' car broke down in front of the hospital, adding this with our father's disappearance, the best thing is to stay and stall them - I answer, sighing - Peter took Erica, Isaac and Boyd to the loft so they can heal. Alisson, Lydia and Stiles have gone to the clinic, to see if Deaton can locate them.<br/>He nods quickly, but stops for a moment looking at me steadily<br/>- And Scott? - making me look at him with tears in my eyes.<br/>- With Deucalion - I answer shaking my head - She took Melissa, Derek. </p><hr/><p>I am sitting on one of the few benches that survived the night when I see him coming. Arrogant as always, as soon as his eyes spot me, he comes straight to me. <br/>- Charlie, I didn't expect to find you here," he says, sounding surprised, "May I ask what you are doing here?<br/>- And I was hoping never to have to meet you again," I answer angrily, "I came to find Melissa.<br/>- And may I know the reason for this visit? <br/>- Is this by any chance an interrogation? Do I need a lawyer? - I ask angrily, causing Agent McCall to sigh.<br/>- Considering that your father has been missing for twenty-four hours and now no one can find Melissa, you had better cooperate with me.<br/>- A few weeks ago I had unprotected sex, I came to her for some tests - I answer, arching my eyebrows when I see his shock - Are we done?<br/>- One last thing, were you the one who graffitied the elevators?<br/>- I'm what, sixteen years old? - Not to mention that I was locked in the elevators the whole time, I didn't see anything. <br/>He sighs and releases me, asking a policeman to take me home. When I am at the door, I turn around for a moment and see the elevator doors close. With Argent's name written in red graffiti, making it very clear who would be the next and final target.</p><hr/><p>I go into the house and look for Stiles, but he is not back yet. I sigh and look out the window, seeing that the policeman who brought me home is still in front of the house, making it impossible for me to leave without being followed. I huff in anger and try to call my brother, to no avail. I send a message, wanting to know if they had gotten anything and go up to my room, to take a shower. <br/>When I get out of the shower, I get dressed and reach for my cell phone, realizing that I have a notification from an unknown number.<br/>- It's me, Derek. She's with Argent.<br/>As I finish reading the message, I feel my body freeze. I feel the tears that I fought so hard to hold back, fall. It was all over. I feel despair take over my body, and force myself to take a deep breath. I sit down, trying to think of what I can do. They are not dead, not yet. We still have a chance. <br/>As I walk across the room, thinking about my next step, I feel a pain in my chest, making me feel breathless. I think of Stiles, who so far has not given me any return. I quickly walk down the stairs and look out the living room window, breathing a relieved breath when I no longer see the parked police car.<br/>I call an uber to the clinic, feeling distress overtake me. </p><hr/><p><br/> I manage to enter the clinic without any problems, I don't find anyone at the reception. I can feel my heart start to accelerate, I know something is happening. I go straight to the back room and when I reach the door, my heart stops for a moment. <br/>- What the hell are you guys doing? - I shout, looking at the three bathtubs filled with water and ice, with Scott, Alison and Stiles; submerged and motionless.<br/>- Charlie," Deaton says calmly, but I can see concern in his gaze, "It was their decision. <br/>- Their decision, my ass, they're kids," I shout as I approach the tub, but Derek holds me back.<br/>I start to struggle, trying to get free and realize that the lights start flashing wildly. <br/>- Charlie, you need to control yourself - Derek says to me with difficulty - Control myself? You're killing them!<br/>- If we take them out before they come back on their own, they'll die," he answers, holding my face and making me look at him, "Lydia, Deaton and Isaac are their anchors. We can't interfere, not without consequences.<br/>I force myself to calm down and realize that the lights have stopped flashing. I turn away from everyone and walk over to the bathtub where Stiles is. After all, now we can only wait and hope that they will come back.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>